


I Prefer Your Company

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a nightmare and Loki is there to comfort. Short little drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Prefer Your Company

Loki's eyes snapped open, the green orbs searching for the source that disturbed his slumber, only to land on his husband. He seemed to be fine, his eyes were closed, but the god knew better. He could see the small quivers and shakes his lover gave, heard the quiet whimpers and cries, causing him to frown. "Anthony." He growled. "Silence yourself. I need to look fuckable tomorrow." He tried to get his attention with a sharp comment that he didn't mean.

Tony sat up like a shot, eyes wide with fear and breathing short and gasp-filled. "Wh- wha -" He whispered, flinching at almost everything around him.

Loki softened. "Shh, it is alright." He murmured, pulling the brunette close to him. "I am here. The nightmares are not real. Relax. Breathe."

Tony's breathing eventually evened and his eyes became less like saucer plates. "Loki?" He rasped, choking slightly as he tried to hold back the emotions he was currently experiencing.

"Yes, darling." Loki murmured. "I am here."

Tony gave a strange sound, almost like a strangled whimper, before burrowing in the God's arms. "You l-left me." He whispered, barely audible.

Loki paused slightly before rolling his eyes. "And why would I do that?" He murmured softly. "I prefer your company above any other."

Tony swallowed. "I . . . I . . ."

"Anthony." Loki looked at the billionaire straight in the eyes, the green orbs filled with love and worry. "I love you. No other. Understand?" Tony swallowed and nodded. "Good." The God pulled the inventor closer. "Go back to sleep, Anthony. It is still too early to awaken yet." The brunette gave a soft hum of agreement before burrowing into Loki's arms, slowly drifting off once more. Loki himself watched over his husband for a tad longer before he too succumbed to the sweet siren call of peaceful slumber.


End file.
